freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoichi Minase
Kyoichi Minase is a second-year student at East Genetics. He is the Limiter of Cassie Lockheart Background Nothing regarding Kyoichi's background has been revealed. Appearance He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is seen wearing a standard Limiter uniform. Personality Although specifics need to be seen, Kyoichi has been shown to be timid, kind and friendly and very passionate with his feelings towards Cassie. Freezing 10th Nova Clash Kyoichi is first seen confessing his love for his Pandora partner, Cassie Lockhart. When Cassie was thought to have been killed by a Type-S Nova, Kyoichi is clearly seen mentally broken by it. The survivors are then ordered to return to East Genetics to be re-baptised. Alex Browning tells Kyoichi to obey the order. Kyoichi gets angry and yells at Alex that he has no intentions of re-baptising with any other "shitty" Pandora. As a result Alex quickly punches Kyoichi and berates him that he isn't the only "tragic hero" to have lost a partner in battle. He tells Kyoichi to look around and Kyoichi sees his comrades mourning the loss of their partners. Alex then tells Kyoichi that he understands how he feels since he too has lost his partner, Milena Marius, whom he had loved dearly. Kyoichi then asks him how he can be so calm as though nothing happened and how he can talk about re-baptising with a new Pandora. Alex yells at him again, reminding Kyoichi that they became Limiters to help protect mankind and that it is their duty to keep on with the struggle otherwise the 'deaths' of Cassie and Melina would have been in vain. Alex leaves, saying that the next battle is waiting. When Cassie is later revealed to be alive and back to normal, Kyoichi tearfully embraces her. E-Pandora Project Arc Cassie introduces Kyoichi to Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen. Kyoichi then re-introduces himself to Satellizer. He bows at her and thanks her for saving Cassie's life. He offers his life to Satellizer if she wants. Satellizer comments that he doesn't need to go that far. Cassie jokingly asks if it is all right for him to offer his life to another woman other than her. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Satellizer and Rana fight Julia Munberk. Julia proves to be a very tough opponent. They were about to open their Holy Gates when Cassie and Kyoichi arrive. Cassie offers to fight Julia in their place. Kyoichi and Julia's Limiter stand-by while their partners fight off. 11th Nova Clash Sensing a new threat, Cassie and Julia stop their fight. Kyoichi goes with Cassie, Julia and Julia's unnamed Limiter to the battlefield where they fight off the Nova. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Kyoichi is part of Team 13 along with his partner Pandora. He is seen waving hello to Kazuya Aoi, Satellizer, Rana and the Valkyries behind Cassie as they exist a Helicopter together with Roxanne Elipton, Shi-Jing Hong, Charles Bonaparte and Citroen. In West Genetics' cafeteria, the group spends time together. Some of the students recognize Cassie and Roxanne. Roxanne comments on Cassie's popularity. Cassie disagrees but Kyoichi immediately says that she's the most popular girl in East Genetics. Intentionally or not, Cassie shuts him up by saying "I don't like guys who don't know when to speak". Abilities Freezing *Both the ability of creating and nullifying a Freezing field. The full extent of his capabilities is yet to be shown. Relationships Cassie Lockheart Kyoichi is Cassie Lockhearts' Limiter and lover. He was deeply saddened by her presumed death. He loved her so much that he was against baptising with another Pandora. He was greatly relieved to find out that she was alive. Friends/Allies Alex Browning It is unclear whether Alex is Kyoichi's friend or if their relationship is simply that of a senior and an underclassman. Kyoichi respects Alex's' position as his upperclassman and addresses him as "Alex-senpai". Satellizer L. Bridget Kyoichi is grateful at Satellizer for saving Cassie from her Nova Form and for bringing her back to normal. He goes as far as to offer his life to her as a sign of gratitude. Trivia *Kyoichi is the second Japanese Limiter introduced in the series. *Unlike most Japanese characters in Freezing whose names are written entirely in Katakana, Kyoichi is the only Japanese character whose name is written entirely in Kanji. The only exceptions to this are Dr. Aoi and Dr. Ohara, whose names are written in a mix of Katakana and Kanji. * Despite Kyoichi's''' '''important role in the manga, his part was downplayed in the Freezing anime and he did not appear at all in the second season of the Freezing anime (Vibration). Category:Character Category:Limiter Category:Platoon 13 Category:Male